Breaking Out
by IzzieValdez12
Summary: One day, Tris makes a huge mistake: she accidentally reveals her Divergence in front of Eric. Four and Tris escape together, and their romance eventually grows. No spoilers! Please review, I'll post a new chapter every 3 reviews. :)
1. Chapter 1

**First divergent fic! Yay! An AU in which Eric discovers Tris's divergence earlier. FOURTRIS 6EVA!**

**Please read and review!**

**All rights go to the brilliant Veronica Roth!**

* * *

I stood with my back to the target. _Four won't hit me. He couldn't! He's a _master_ marksman._ The shaky, un-duantless part of me, the part that wanted to go home, almost shuddered.

I whispered to myself, "Don't flinch, if you flinch you're as good as dead."

Peter cackled cruelly. "Look at the little Stiff, talking to herself. You don't belong here! Go back to Abnegation!" He jeered.

Eric smirked.

"Ready?" Four shouted across the room.

I nodded.

"Okay."

All I remember is the knife turning end over end, coming at me. Wait. _AT ME?_

I thrust my hand out, shielding my face, waiting for the blow that would never come.

The knife's tip hit my hand, and it shattered on impact. Not my hand, the _knife_.

I recovered from the initial shock, and then looked down. Pieces of metal lay piled at my feet, and then evaporated. My hand was completely unscathed.

Eric's eyes were wide, as were Four's.

"You! The Stiff! Divergent?" Eric stared at me incomprehensibly.

I stuttered like a school child. "I... I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, you know plenty well what I'm talking about! Get outside!" I hurried over to the door.

"Go! Get outside!" He repeated, his voice thick with malice.

I shoved open the double doors.

"You're coming to Erudite, unless you can explain to me how you did that in ten seconds!"

"I... I don't know! The knife was coming at me, and...and... I didn't want it to hit me...and..." I trailed off, almost sobbing.

"I don't believe that phony little-girl act. Do you think I'm an idiot?"

My hands balled into fists.

"You're coming to Erudite." He snarled, grabbing my arm roughly.

"Get off me!" I screeched. I didn't know what was in Erudite, but I had a bad feeling about it.

"Eric!" A deep voice came from the doorway. "What are you doing with that initiate?"

Four emerged from the shadows, casually holding a gun as if it were a fork.

"She's Divergent." Eric said boldly, unfazed by the deadly weapon in Four's hands.

"I know. I saw. What are you doing?" Four replied coolly, clicking a bullet in place.

"Jeanine will want to see her."

Four nodded. "Too bad."

Everything happened in a blur. In a split second, I was on the ground, Eric drew his gun from its holster, and Four had already shot Eric in the leg. The leg? He was an expert, he should be able to aim. Then I realized that he had aimed. He shot with unrivaled precession. He just wanted a diversion. That meant I had to run.

Before I knew it, I was on my feet with Four by my side.

"Where are we going?" I was panting, willing my feet to move, even though I felt like I was floundering in molasses.

"The fence. We're going outside."

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? I'll update at 3 reviews each chapter. Sorry for shortness and lack of Fourtris, but this was just an intro. ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! Sorry for not posting new chapters :(**

**I've been busy with personal stuff. There should be some more Fourtris in this chapter.**

* * *

"Four," I said between coughs, my lungs burning. "What just happened? What's in Erudite?"

We had made it past the fence easily; it was thick with rust and one panel pretty much just fell off. I now leaned against a broad tree trunk, trying to make sense of the past few minutes. Everything I knew was collapsing rapidly. _Choose your faction. They will accept you. You will be safe._

Four stared off at some invisible spot in space. His midnight blues eyes were stone cold, unfathomable.

"The knives are simulations. Like in the aptitude test." His voice was deep and devoid of emotion.

A wave of nausea washed over me at the words "aptitude test".

"Oh." I said, trying to match his tone. The result was a strangled, rather girly squeak. _Dauntless. Think Dauntless._

"You know what Divergent means." I nodded, afraid of speaking again.

"But- why did you help me? What do you care?"

He smirked, like he was having an inside joke with himself.

"Eric was right. I'm guessing you had an aptitude for Candor?" My cheeks burned. He talked to _Eric_?

"To answer your question, I'm Divergent too."

It felt weird knowing that Four and I had something in common. _Him? _Divergent?

"But..." I trailed off.

"What?"

"You seem so... Dauntless. Like you belong."

He casually shrugged. "I guess I'm closer to some factions than others."

"I don't know. Sometimes I feel like I don't belong in any."

A shrill blast of sound broke us out of our reverie.

"Uh-oh. We'd better move. That's the alarm." Four brought his mask of authority up again.

"Move where?"

"I heard there's a small rebel community a few miles west."

"_Rebel?_ As in war?"

"Tris, you don't know everything."

"I'd know a lot more if you'd tell me what's going on!"

He ignored me.

"Are you ready to start walking?"

_NO, IDIOT! _My legs screamed.

"Yeah." _Idiot._ My legs disagreed.

The forest was all dense shrubs and leafy trees, perfect cover for our journey.

Pretty soon, the overcast sky melted off into a rosy pink sunset. Four and I had been traveling in a perfectly fine silence, but apparently my stomach thought that silence was too mainstream, because it made an elephant-sized growl out of the blue.

"Well, I guess now would be a good time for dinner..." Four said, grinning slightly. I felt that obnoxious cherry-red blush creeping up on me.

There was a rustle in the bushes, and Four picked up a large rock, about the size of a fist. "Ever heard the expression, 'killing two birds with one stone'?"

I nodded. "Watch this." He smiled.

He gave a sharp whistle, and a flock of what looked like turkeys scattered from the underbrush. With impeccable speed and accuracy, he threw the stone at one mid-flight, and it promptly thudded to the ground, hitting another on the way down.

"Voila! Dinner for two."

* * *

Four cleaned the meat and swiftly built a smokeless flame from a few twigs and leaves. Within minutes, we had a nice meal.

I hastily dug into my turkey leg, barely stopping to savor the rich, fatty taste.

"Mmh... Almost better than the food at the compound." I said through a mouthful.

"Yeah... except for that chocolate cake." He said with a wistful look in his eyes.

"I never did get to try that."

He immediately looked offended. "You haven't lived."

"Okay... I bet they have good cake wherever we're going, too."

We sat in silence, absorbed in our dinner for a while.

"Tris... you are an extraordinary girl, you know that?"

"I don't think that there's anything remarkable about an Abnegation."

"Maybe you're extraordinary because you're willing to admit it. Think about it."


End file.
